mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Bermudez
Daniel Bermudez is one of the founders of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. and is the brother of Andrew Bermudez. While he is not involved in recent productions, he still plays an important role, especially with acting. Cast & Crew Details * Birthdate: November 9, 1990 * Sex: Male * Eye Color: n/a * On-Set Roles: Director; Writer; Cameraman; Actor Physical Description Daniel Bermudez has been described as male in appearance. Biography Daniel Bermudez has participated in many of the activities involving Mustache Maniac's Film Co. From acting to Directing to catering sandwiches from Costco. Characteristics One of the greatest minds the world has ever seen. Film Credits Listed in chronological order is every production Daniel Bermudez was involved in. * Indiana Jones and the Forbidden Mayan Temple (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb (2004) * Com 50 (2004) * TBC News: The Volcano Blows (2004) * Our World: Islam (2004) * Trip to LEGOLAND (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal (2004) * Com 50: Peril in Iran (2004) * Com 50 and 007 (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon (2005) * Remember the Alamo (2005) * Kilroy Was Here! (2005) * Plankton Strikes Back! (2006) * Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen (2006) * Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island (2007) * Plankton: Burner of Books (2007) * Mystery at Shady Acres (2007) * Mystery Lego Theater 3000 (2007) * The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres (2008) * Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo (2008) * The Adventures of Legoman (2009) * From Sea to Shining Sea (2009) * A Very Patrick Christmas (2009) * The Collection of Past Vacations (2009) * Worcester Cold Storage Warehouse Fire (2010) * Station 9 (2010) * Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile (2010) * Wonders of Buoyancy (2010) * When Barrels Fly (2010) * Theme Park Visits (2011) * The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2011) * Yellowstone: the Firestorm of 1988 (2011) * Forest of Fear (2011) * A Battle to Remember (2011) * A Friend of the Police (2013) * Mercury Rising In Our Oceans (2013) * The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2014) * Solarum (2014) * Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients (2014) * Where it All Began (2014) * The Film That Changes Everything! (2015) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle (2015) * Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra (2016) (Not Yet Released) * LEGO Island: The Animated Series (2016) (Not Yet Released) * A Future in the Past (2016) (Not Yet Released) * Van Helbrick: Monster Fighter (2017) (Not Yet Released) * The Third Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (2018) (Not Yet Released) * B.I.O. Corps (2018) (Not Yet Released) * Mysteries of the Arctic (2019) (Not Yet Released) * Legends of the Universe (2020) (Not Yet Released) Trivia * Daniel Bermudez is a man of many talents, none of which include Directing, Writing, Cinematography, or Acting. Category:Cast & Crew